Mío
by Reyka Nara
Summary: El pelirrojo se sentía mal mintiéndole de esa manera a la fémina, pero si iba en la condición en la que estaba, seguramente terminaría arruinándoles el momento a sus compañeros. Además, seguramente Kuroko ya estaba ahí. Seguramente el celeste está igual de cabreado que él, pero a diferencia de su pareja, él no podía disimular sus sentimientos, su rostro era como un libro abierto.


**Titulo:** Mío

**Personajes principales:** Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya

**Advertencia:** Yaoi/ lemon regular.

**Nota:** se puede decir que es la continuación del escrito Light and Shadow, pero poco más de un mes después, xD.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que complicarse todo entre ellos, con tan sólo escuchar el nombre de Aomine Daiki?

Era el último día del año y ellos habían discutido, una vez más. Se suponía que sólo habían ido a traer unas bebidas para la cena que esa noche tendrían con los miembros de su equipo antes de ir al templo a recibir el año nuevo, pero ninguno de los dos había contado con que en el mini súper se encontrarían a Momo y Aomine, quienes como no quiere la cosa no perdieron tiempo y se acercaron a ellos para molestar al pelirrojo.

Y vaya que lo lograron. Tenía dos horas de eso, dos malditas horas en las que ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra y que habían tomado rumbos distintos.

Casi todo Seirin estaba en casa de Riko, sólo esperaban al As del equipo para comenzar a cenar, pero este brillaba por su ausencia.

Teppei le hacia de las suyas a Hyûga con sus palabras en doble sentido, sacando al capitán de Seirin de sus casillas. Kuroko miraba el televisor junto a Mitobe, ya que poco o nada hablaba el muchacho; y para los ánimos que tenía en esos momentos el celeste, le resultaba la mejor de las compañías. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su asombro cuando escuchó las palabras de la entrenadora. Y fue entonces que sintió con más fuerza la ausencia del pelirrojo.

—¿Cómo que no vendrás? ¡Maldito Kagami, más vale que traigas tu trasero aquí, ahora mismo! —Ordenó Riko, dándole de gritos a su celular en medio de la sala—… Mm, entiendo. Que te mejores, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento.

El pelirrojo se sentía mal mintiéndole de esa manera a la fémina, pero si iba en la condición en la que estaba, seguramente terminaría arruinándoles el momento a sus compañeros. Además, seguramente Kuroko ya estaba ahí. Seguramente el celeste está igual de cabreado que él, pero a diferencia de su pareja, él no podía disimular sus sentimientos, su rostro era como un libro abierto y no soportaría que comenzaran a indagar sobre el motivo de su humor.

-Suspiró. No, definitivamente cuando era un asunto que refería a Tetsuya quería que quede sólo entre ellos dos.

Las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigos mientras cenaban, las luces de colores que prenden y apagan del árbol de navidad, los adornos navideños. Rostros demasiado apreciados por él, sin embargo, mirara por donde mirara no podía encontrar a quien más deseaba ver.

_¡Vaya fin de año!_

No se había despedido, y aprovechando su falta de presencia tal vez fue mejor que "nadie se diera cuenta" de su ausencia. Sus pasos simplemente lo llevaron hasta la casa de Taiga, abrió la puerta principal con la llave que el As le había dado hace un tiempo atrás. Buscándole con la mirada sin ayarle, sólo le quedaba por revisar la habitación. Se detuvo frente aquella puerta cerrada con seguro. Tocó en repetidas ocasiones sin recibir respuesta. Se había resignado a irse sin verlo, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso contrario a aquella puerta negra; se abrió dejando a su vista, a su nueva luz en medio de la penumbra en la que estaba sumergida la habitación. Sus miradas se encontraron, reflejaban anhelo y arrepentimiento por lo acontecido horas antes por parte de ambos.

—Kagami-kun…

El pelirrojo ya no podía más, lo necesitaba. Así que siguiendo sus instintos, sus más fuertes sentimientos lo estrecho entre sus brazos y se apoderó de los labios de Kuroko.

Lo necesitaban, sentirse, besarse… mirarse. Era como una mortal droga que si no la consumían acabaría con su cordura de sólo anhelarle. Las palabras sobraban, al ser sustituidas por sus manos recorriendo fervientemente la espalda, el pecho de su amante. La respiración les faltaba pero por la imperante necesidad de devorarse mutuamente se forzaban. Kagami aprisionó el pequeño cuerpo contra la pared de su recamara, sujetándolo de la nuca con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha acariciaba sobre la tela del pantalón el miembro despierto del celeste.

Rompieron el beso…

—Vuélvete, sólo mío —el pelirrojo le susurró con la respiración entre cortada. El choque del aliento cálido en su oreja, causó una agradable excitación en todo el cuerpo del bajito, un beso fue su respuesta.

Con las piernas de Kuroko enredadas en sus caderas, camino hasta su cama. Entre besos y caricias las felinas manos del pelirrojo despojaron al bajito de sus ropas, mientras este se deshizo de la bermuda de Taiga, ya que se encontraba sin camisa. Las manos del pelirrojo le temblaban, era presa de sus sentimientos. Anhelaba hacerlo suyo cuanto antes, pero al mismo tiempo quería recorrerlo lentamente, marcar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kuroko de su propiedad; y así lo estaba haciendo. Recorría con su lengua húmeda desde el lóbulo de sus orejas, el cuello donde dejo marcas de su estadía ahí, el pecho, deteniéndose fugazmente en las tetillas erectas –jugando con ellas-, mientras con su mano traviesa estimulaba el miembro del celeste quien por más que tratara no podía reprimir los gemidos por el placer que experimentaba. Lo que esta noche ellos estaban teniendo no era simple sexo, era lo que los amantes llamaban… hacer el amor.

Entre las sabanas revueltas de la cama, el rítmico vaivén al entrar y salir el pelirrojo del interior de Kuroko le estaba haciendo perder la cordura, acelerando inconscientemente las embestidas a ese único acceso al interior de su inocente y amado celeste, quien arqueaba la espalda por el éxtasis que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Aferraba sus manos a la imponente espalda de Taiga, sintiendo como el clímax de la entrega de ambos se acercaba.

—Kagami-kun… —musitó con voz trémula al esparcir su semilla entre el abdomen de ambos.

—Ahora… —Lo caliente del semen causó escalofríos en el cuerpo del aludido quien pronto inundo el interior de su febril enamorado—. Eres sólo mío, Tetsu —sentenció posesivo, con su sexi voz ronca. Y declararlo es algo que lo llenó de una gran satisfacción.

—Idiota —masculló sonrojado, pues aunque no lo dijera… así era.

Habían llegado a tiempo para ver los fuegos artificiales, el sonido del gong que anunciaba el termino del año resonaban acompasadas. El rostro de ambos reflejaba la felicidad que los invadía de pies a cabeza por volverse al fin uno.

—¿A dónde vas? —indagó el pelirrojo, al ver que su pareja tomaba una dirección distinta.

—Espera aquí. No voy a fugarme con nadie —soltó con tono burlón el aludido al notar el timbre "celoso", logrando con sus palabras que un tenue rubor se tinte en el rostro del más alto.

—¿Quieres pelea? —increpó abochornado. Kuroko le sonrió, alejándose un par de pasos de él, ordenando unos dangos.

Kagami le observaba, en su mirada se podía notar el amor que "el jugador fantasma" había despertado en él.

-Suspiró quedito.

—Te lo acabaras si continuas viendo a "mi sombra" de esa manera —farfulló con altanería Aomine en el oído del pelirrojo. El de cabellos azul marino les había visto cuando llegó y se decidió acercarse a saludar al de cabellos celestes. Kagami abrió los ojos sorprendido, no lo había sentido llegar, ese infeliz en verdad que resultaba un animal muy peligroso. Dirigió su mirada fiera al intruso, quien tenía dibujada en sus labios una sonrisa altanera y con burla le susurró—, voy a darle su abrazo de año nuevo a mi querido Tetsu —soltó posesivo al instante en que extendió los brazos para atrapar entre ellos el cuerpo del bajito, quien aún no se percataba de la presencia de su ex a lado de su pareja.

La mano de Kagami se ciñó con fuerza en la muñeca de Aomine antes de rosar siquiera a su presa. La fiereza que reflejaban las miradas de ambos no dejaba lugar a dudas de que su rivalidad era demasiado fuerte, al igual que el sentimiento en su corazón.

—Tetsu no es más "tu sombra" —le susurró— él ahora es completamente mío —reclamó al instante en que con su mano libre señalaba el cuello del celeste. Fue entonces que Aomine comprendió, ahora definitivamente Kuroko le pertenecía a alguien más, a ese odioso pelirrojo que muy a su pesar, Tetsu había aprendido a amar—. No volveré a perder contra ti, Aomine. —Sentenció. Taiga sentía como el azulino hacia fuerza para librarse de su agarre. Observo una leve sonrisa en los labios de su rival, así que le soltó.

—Eso… aún esta por verse. —Declaró, dando media vuelta, alejándose de la pareja sin hablar siquiera con el "motivo" que lo había llevado a acercárseles.

Taiga lo miró perderse en el montón de gente que había asistido al templo. Alguien a su costado derecho le dio un golpe en las costillas, haciendo que habrá la boca por el dolor que le había causado.

—¿Pero que demonios…? —su reclamo fue callado por su "agresor" al introducirle en la boca unos dangos.

—Come, has de tener hambre después de aquello —musito Kuroko, comiendo una de las bolitas de dangos. Un tenue rubor había tomado posesión de las mejillas de ambos y por las palabras dichas Kagami no protesto más.

A lo lejos, varias miradas de distintos colores, estaba posada sobre la "cariñosa" pareja.

—El tonto de Kuroko cree que no nos dimos cuenta del momento en que se fue y a donde fue —farfulló con burla Riko.

—Sí, se le olvido que pasó poco más de una hora con nosotros antes de marcharse y su mis dirección dejó de tener efecto en nosotros. —Apoyó Hyûga. A lo que el resto sonrió divertido. Al fin de cuentas, pese a las peleas que ese par tenía, las reconciliaciones siempre son lo mejor de ellas.


End file.
